Of Rainbow and Red Sweets
by hirochiro
Summary: Untuk sekedar ngemil makanan manis di kafe sebenarnya Nijimura perlu pikir panjang. Namun bila sekali-sekali mengajak Akashi jalan dengan modus kencan mungkin tak masalah. Makan dessert bersama wakil kapten idaman, menyisakan kesan fuwa fuwa tersendiri.


**Kuroko no Basket fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer: All the characters, Anime and TV show, and all about Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei. I only own this story.**

 **Warning: mungkin typo (?) possible OOC , one-shot, NijiAka.**

 **.**

" **Of Rainbow and Red Sweets"**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuh cukup jangkungnya berdiri di samping gerbang, dengan punggung di senderkan. Kaki kiri diketuk-ketuk sedikit tak sabar. Tatapan terpaku dengan layar ponsel, namun sesekali akan menengok ke kiri kanan. Memastikan kedatangan pemilik surai merah.

Sepuluh menit menunggu membuat Nijimura sedikit gerah. Benar-benar tak sabar ingin melakukan 'kencan' dengan modus kata 'jalan bersama sehabis pulang sekolah' bersama wakil tersayang.

Nijimura mencoba menghapus gelisah dengan membuka aplikasi berbasis game. Earphone ia pasang pada satu telinga saja, jaga-jaga wakil tersayangnya akan memanggil namanya dari jauh.

Permainan uji konsentrasi, Piano Tiles menjadi favorit Nijimura saat ini. Musik The Fountain menjadi pilihannya. Karena cepat, ia sekaligus ingin mengadu dengan _score_ tertingginya kemarin.

Jari melompat gesit, Nijimura masih tak hilang konsentrasi, namun—

"Nijimura- _san."_

Karena salah tekan, ia otomatis kalah.

Ia ingin menatap tajam kepada siapa saja yang merusak momen seru yang ia cipta.

"Maaf, tadi aku dipanggil wali kelas untuk mengurus absen kelas."

Tetapi kalau yang merusak itu Akashi Seijuuro, sang wakil tersayang, beda lagi ceritanya.

"Oh, Akashi?" sekejap, rasa jengkel sirna. Berganti dengan senyuman tipis tak dapat ditahan.

"Apa kau menuggu lama?"

"Tidak kok, aku di sini baru sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu."

Ia melihat Akashi menghela napas lega. Juga dengan gerak-gerik tak tenang.

"Jadi.."

Jadi? Oh, iya.

Nijimura menyelip jemari, mengusap gemas helaian rambut merah Akashi, "Kau sudah tidak sabar ya?"

Sang wakil menatap buncah ke arah kapten. Tak lama kemudian, ia mengalihkan wajah ke tanah tempat mereka berpijak, "Ah, b-biasa saja.."

' _Ah, manis sekali bocah ini..'_ "Iya, iya, ayo jalan, _obbochan._ "

* * *

Nijimura hanyalah murid SMP biasa dengan uang jajan pas-pasan untuk jajan di sekolah. Jadi untuk sekedar ngemil makanan manis di kafe sebenarnya ia perlu pikir panjang.

Tetapi, bila sekali-sekali baginya tak apa. Rasa penasaran sekaligus modus mengajak Akashi (kencan) adalah faktor pendorong bagi Nijimura untuk mencoba datang kemari. Apalagi, ia dengar dari teman sekelas bergender perempuan berkata bahwa beberapa jenis kue akan diberi diskon untuk pelajar yang datang berdua.

Sempurna sekali bukan?

"Nijimura- _san.._ ini bukankah kafe populer yang akhir-akhir ini ramai dibincangkan ya?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak.. rasanya jarang saja aku melihatmu ingin makan disini. Kesannya jadi kau lembut sekali."

Nijimura tau ia sedang diledek Akashi. Buktinya, Akashi melontarkan tawa geli kepada sang senior. Ah, ia ingin menyentil Akashi, tetapi tidak jadi. Akashi bila tertawa itu bagai lonceng gereja. Manis.

"Berisik. Lebih baik kau cepat duduk di sini."

Alas kursi diduduki. Akashi masih dengan tawa lembut, perlahan meraih daftar menu. Dibuka pelan pada halaman random. Manik _ruby_ meneliti tiap-tiap gambar sajian bewarna-warni pada tiap halaman, sebelum irisnya terhenti pada suatu kue.

"Ah, Nijimura- _san.._ lihat."

Akashi terlihat antusias. Membuat Nijimura ikut menengok ke arah buku menu yang diambil kontrol oleh Akashi.

" _Rainbow cake_ ini terlihat menarik. Kebetulan juga, ada potongan harga."

Nijimura menggangguk setuju, sembari mengulas senyum, "Kalau kau mau pesan saja satu."

"Aku pesan _Rainbow cake_. Bagaimana denganmu, Nijimura- _san?_ "

Kini giliran Nijimura yang memegang kendali buku menu. Halaman dibolak-balik iseng. Perlu ia akui, desain seluruh kue tampak sungguh cantik dan menawan.

Namun, ada satu kue yang sukses menjebak pandangannya.

' _Cantik sekali..'_

Potongan kue bewarna merah marun dengan taburan kacang di atas krim menjadi daya tarik. Tak luput dengan toping berupa ceri, membuat Nijimura gesit memilih kue tersebut.

' _Apalagi ada diskon juga.'_ batin Nijimura tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Permisi tuan, boleh saya tulis pesanan tuan?" vokal tinggi datang dari seorang pelayan wanita. Kira-kira remaja. Dengan semangat datang ke meja Nijimura dan Akashi untuk mencatat pesanan.

"Ah, _Rainbow cake_ satu dan satu lagi _Red Velvet._ "

Sebatang pensil si pelayan goreskan pada secarik kertas sesuai permintaan Nijimura, sebelum bertanya lagi, "Ada lagi?"

"Itu saja."

"Terima kasih, akan saya ambilkan dulu." dengan senyuman dan gestur membungkuk, sang pelayan pun pergi meninggalkan meja.

" _Red Velvet_ ya.. seleramu elegan juga, Nijimura- _san._ " Akashi membuka percakapan. Nijimura memberi dengusan geli sebagai respon opini Akashi.

"Memang kau yang kesannya kekanak-kanakan?"

Akashi terdiam. Wajah datar mengukir sedikit kekesalan akan ledekan Nijimura.

"Aku bercanda, _obbochan.._ "

Lima menit berlalu setelah sang pelayan mengambil pesanan mereka. Dengan semangat, ia meletakan satu-persatu sajian _dessert_ manis tersebut. Manik Nijimura dan Akashi terlihat sedikit berbinar.

"Terima kasih telah menunggu! Satu _Rainbow cake_ dan satu _Red Velvet_ sudah datang. Untuk pasangan kekasih yang datang berdua, kami beri diskon!"

"Oh iya, terima ka— Apa?!"

Tunggu. Sepertinya Nijimura tak mengalami masalah pada telinganya. Ia juga mendengar dari teman sekelas bahwa akan diberi diskon untuk pelajar yang datang berdua. Bukan sepasang kekasih

Nijimura bertanya kembali kepada sang pelayan, "Tadi kenapa?"

"Kami beri diskon untuk pasangan kekasih yang datang berdua!"

Nijimura tak salah dengar. Sudah dua kali diulang. Mendadak, ia berdebar-debar. Dapat dirasakan darah mengalir cepat dalam tubuhnya. Menampakan rona tipis pada pipi. Tingkah gagap bagai mengganggu niat Nijimura untuk menepis jauh pernyataan tersebut.

"Ka-kami bukan pasa—"

Sesaat, Nijimura merasakan sedikit tendangan pada betisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi pelakunya yang sembari memberi isyarat ' _ **Diam dan biarkan saja pelayan itu mengira kita memang kekasih.'**_

Nijimura merasa Akashi tak memiliki hak untuk memerintah. Ia pun juga merasa tak memiliki hak untuk patuh pada isyarat itu. Tetapi.. jujur saja, Nijimura senang mereka dicap sebagai kekasih di mata sang pelayan.

Maka ia **untuk kali ini** **saja** menuruti isyarat Akashi.

"A-ah.. iya.. baiklah.. terima kasih.."

Sang pelayan pergi. Nijimura menatap Akashi kesal, "Hei, Akashi. Apa-apaan kau ini pakai menendang kakiku segala?!"

"Nijimura- _san_ seperti tidak bisa baca situasi, sih. Bilang saja kepadanya kalau kita ini memang kekasih. Lumayan diberi diskon."

Ah, ternyata semua demi diskon. _'Sial, Akashi-sama.. kau memporak porandakan ekspetasiku.'_

"Ah sudahlah, ayo makan!" garpu ditusukan ke kue dengan penekanan cukup kuat, sementara pisau kecil memotong kue menjadi kecil. Nijimura cukup menyesal karena ia yang tinggi hati sendiri. Bertolak belakang Akashi yang memotong dengan rapi. _Table manner_ selama ia menyantap hidangan di rumah ia aplikasikan bila ia makan dimana saja.

Ketika Nijimura melihat reaksi Akashi yang tengah mengunyah, ia terkaget bukan main. Akashi membulatkan kedua mata. Tampak rona merah tipis menjalar pada wajah tuan muda.

"Pfft— kau harus melihat wajahmu, Akashi. Lucu sekali."

Kunyah. Telan. Manik _ruby_ bagai berkilat-kilat senang, "Aku akui, ini enak sekali. Rasanya seperti aku mencicip banyak rasa.."

"Eh? Rasanya sama saja. Hanya beda war—"

Sodoran garpu kecil ke arah bibir Nijimura membuat ia berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Nijimura- _san_ mau?" Akashi menawarkan dengan santai, membuat Nijimura _speechless_.

Pipi tak luput dari rona merah karena pikirannya yang meracau ke _indirect kiss_ dari Akashi. Namun Nijimura refleks menolak dengan halus.

"Tidak.. terima kasih."

Atmosfer mendadak canggung. Nijimura mulai mengutak-atik potongan kue tak jelas. Sedikit salah tingkah dengan perlakuan mengejutkan Akashi tadi. Mengenai penolakan ciuman tak langsung yang entah kenapa sedikit disesali Nijimura.

Nijimura mulai menusuk kue miliknya, dan memulai suapan.

.

.

Ah, hatinya bagai meleleh. Rasanya terlalu enak, "Ukh.. _Red Velvet_ ini enak sekali.."

Ia ketagihan. Maka ia menyuap lagi dan lagi. Akashi hanya mengukir senyum lembut.

"Warna merahnya cukup menawan." puji Akashi tiba-tiba, yang kemudian hanya diprotes Nijimura, "Kau ini malah lihat warnanya.."

Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul, "Habisnya, merah itu kan anggun."

"Ya ya ya, aku tau kau itu anggu—"

' _Tunggu.'_

Nijimura memulai perang dalam batin. Rasanya, ia baru menyadari suatu hal. Mengenai warna kue, merah, dan pemuda yang duduk diseberangnya.

' _Red Velvet.._ merah.. _Aka_.. merah.. Akashi..?'

Seketika Nijimura tersedak. Ia bahkan terbatuk-batuk tak elit. Akashi yang biasanya tenang tampak sedikit panik melihat seniornya yang batuk mendadak.

"Nijimura- _san!_ Kau tidak apa?" Akashi tampak cemas. Baru saja Akashi ingin refleks mengelus pundak sang senior, Nijimura langsung menghentikan gerakan Akashi.

"Ahh.. aku baik-baik saja.. "

Bohong bila Nijimura baik-baik saja. Hatinya gelisah tak karuan. Nyaris saja ia memuji Akashi itu anggun. _'Tenang. Tenangkan dirimu, Shuuzo..'_

Salahkan _Red Velvet_ yang membuat Nijimura merasa terjebak dalam pesona merah. Salahkan pula otaknya yang baru menyadari hal ini. _'Kebetulan macam apa ini..?'_

"Ne.. Nijimura- _san.._ " panggil Akashi, yang hanya dibalas dengan kerlingan bola mata tajam abu kehitaman milik sang kapten.

"Memakan _Rainbow cake_ ini.. aku jadi ingat seseorang.."

Nijimura terbuncah. Menatap dalam Akashi yang terlihat sedikit termenung dengan iris merah menatap ke luar jendela. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuat Nijimura mulai beranalisa satu-persatu orang yang dekat dengan Akashi baik di sekolah maupun di rumah.

Akashi peka dengan tingkah Nijimura yang sedang berpikir 'siapa sih orangnya'. Sekilas ide jahil mulai tersusun di kepala sang tuan muda. Memancing-mancing Nijimura lebih tepatnya.

"Ia tangguh dan berwibawa. Orangnya tegas, galak, dan wajahnya selalu kurang enak dipandang. Mungkin karena garang. Tapi lembut dan ia sukses membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

Nijimura merasa hatinya tercelos. Sakit bukan main sebenarnya sang senior sekarang. Ada yang sukses membuat Akashi jatuh cinta? Berarti rasa yang Nijimura pendam selama ini tak akan tersampaikan?

Jelas Nijimura sedikit cemburu.

Nijimura memang tau ia masih memiliki peluang, karena Akashi bahkan belum menyebutkan siapa.

Ia ngeri. Hei, tetapi ia laki-laki. Jadi, bila kepo, langsung ke inti pertanyaan saja.

"Kau ini berbelit-belit. Sebutkan saja siapa orangnya."

Nijimura merapalkan doa. Akashi hanya tersenyum jahil bak malaikat berkedok iblis. Akashi senang melihat ekspresi seniornya yang bagai kebelet ke kamar belakang.

"Petunjuknya.. _Niji"_

"Oh.."

Bukan dia. Nijimura sudah lemas. Bahu ia rosotkan dengan _mood_ yang rasanya langsung melorot drastis. Hanya dari petunjuk itu, ia tau bahwa orang itu bernama Niji— _'Eh?!'_

' _Niji.. Niji.. maksudnya..'_

Nijimura keringat dingin. Pura-pura tidak tau tetapi meminta harapan. Gesit, ia menengok ke Akashi, dan yang mengejutkan—

' _Bocah licik..'_

Akashi tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Tidak sepenuhnya manis, karena lebih ke seringai.

Jangan heran Nijimura kini merona hebat bagai kepiting rebus. Sialnya, ia merasa kalah telak dengan pria mungil licik didepannya.

Jadi.. sebenarnya.. orang yang Akashi sukai itu adalah—

"Ah.. _Niji cake_ nya enak.."

Raut wajah Nijimura semakin garang. Ia otomatis berdiri dari tempat duduk, meninggikan suara tanpa maksud memarahi tuan muda, "Mau kusentil kau, hah?!" ancam Nijimura.

Tetapi, mana berani sentil. Nijimura keburu salah tingkah duluan. Akashi hanya terkekeh puas.

"Shuuzo- _san._. sepertinya hari ini aku ingin menyuruh koki membuat _Rainbow Cake_ untukku."

Rona merah membuat wajah Nijimura kian memanas. Yang diseberang malah bersenandung riang. Sembari bekata dalam hati, ' _Jarang-jarang melihat Nijimura-san yang galak dan tegas jadi malu-malu begini'_

.

' _Aku telah jatuh cinta berat pada warna pelangi._

.

.

.

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **Akhirnya.. saya bisa publish lagi NijiAka, hehe. Sedang butuh asupan, ahaha.**

 **Pelangi yang Akashi suka itu warna loh ya xD (ujung-ujungnya juga bl, hiroo.) #dibuang**

 **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau datang dan membaca!**

 **Untuk kritik dan saran, atau lainnya silahkan letakan di kotak review. ^^**

 **Sign,**

 **kichiroo**


End file.
